Stephanie's Last Stand
by CartoonEdsBoy2009
Summary: Takes place around season 3. Stephanie is fed up with DJ always treating her like a dumb little sister, and she's ready to tell her off big-time. Rated M to be safe.


One day at the tanner's house, on a Saturday DJ, Kimmy, were up in the girls' room, and Stephanie was sitting on the bed looking bored. DJ and Kimmy were at the table talking about boys, while doing some homework. Stephanie got off her bed and said. "Hey, DJ, you wanna watch my hula-hoop routine, when you're done, I've had allot of practice."

"Sorry Stepth, I've got allot of plans today." DJ said, with her elbow on the table.

"Aww, are you sure, what could be better then spending time with your adorable little sister?" Stephanie asked in a cute tone.

DJ rolled her eyes and got up to talk to Stephanie. "Listen Stephe, you're my sister, you know I care about you, but I'm becoming a teenager now, well... pretty soon I am, and I'm getting to old to be doing little kiddie-stuff with you."

"Hey, I'm just as mature as any teenager, isn't that right Mr. Bear?" She picked up Mr. Bear off her bed, holding him.

DJ rolled her eyes and said. "See, this is what I'm talking about, you talk to a stuffed animal for crying out loud. I just need more space, I see you every minute, and you read my diary, listen in on my phone calls, I just can't get away from you."

"You hate me!" Stephanie whined, sitting on her bed.

"Stephanie, no I don't." DJ said, sitting next to her.

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do..." Stephanie began pretending to cry.

DJ then was getting irritated she then got up and said. "Oh, my god Stephanie, you're getting on my last nerve, you're such a chatter box, and a drama queen."

Stephanie got up and put her hands on her hips and said. "Well, how rude! How very very rude!"

"You see what I mean, how many times do I have to hear that from your mouth? Now listen kid, I got my own life, and I can't babysit you just cause we live in the same room, witch was originally mine by the way. So just give me some time alone, maybe we'll play a bordgame tonight or some crap, but just leave me alone okay."

DJ then went back to sit at the table as Stephanie was silent, she was beginning to feel hurt by the way her sister has been treating her lately, and was just about ready to give her a piece of her mind.

She then got off the bed and walked downstairs feeling sad. Danny was doing some dusting around the house, trying to get every spot as he could clean. Stephanie walked over to the couch, and sit down, sighing deeply. Danny heard her sighing, and walked to the couch to sit by her. "Stephanie sweetheart, is anything wrong? Or are you having trouble breathing, cause you're sighing real hard."

"Daddy, sometimes I feel like DJ just completely hates me. She always wants me out of her way and calls me a nerd bomber." Stephanie said, with her head down, tearing up a little.

Danny held her in his arms and said. "Honey, your sister doesn't hate you she's just getting older and going through some changes, you're probably gonna be when you're around that age too."

Stephanie then got up and said. "I hate being a little sister, I'm always hated..." She then walked into the kitchen sad.

Michelle was sitting by the coffee table. "Stephanie sad?"

Danny picked her up and kissed her and said. "Oh, Michelle, pretty soon you're gonna be getting into these kinds of fights with Stephanie, if only siblings could get along better."

"Yeah, no need to fight." Michelle replied, Danny then laughed and kissed her cheek.

Stephanie walked downstairs to the basement to talk to Joey. Joey was working on his comedy with Mr. Woodchuck. He then put Mr. Woodchuck down and said. "Oh, who am I kidding, I wish I could have used a better puppet, I flat out suck." Stephanie was standing on the stairs giggling. Joey turned his head to her and said with a smile. "Oh, Stephanie, how much of that did you see?"

Stephanie then walked down to talk to him. "Joey, you're not alone, I flat-out suck too. Nobody wants me around, I just get on everyone's nerves."

"Hey, now Stephanie, why do you think that?"Joey asked holding her hand, as she sat with him on the bed.

"Lately, DJ's just been acting like she hates me, and doesn't want me around. When you think about it, who would want me around, I'm just an annoying, drama queen chatter box." Stephanie looked down in shame.

Joey wanted to think of something to cheer Stephanie up. He then got up and grabbed his Mr. Potato head, and his Popeye toys and and sat back down and said. "You see Stephanie, Mr. Potato head, feels like a failure at times because his parts come off, and Popeye feels useless because he has some deformities, like you know something's wrong with his eye and everything."

Stephanie just looked at him silent awkward. He then continued. "Well, the Pont I'm trying to make is when you're feeling like you're not good enough, just imagine how these guys would feel, and... I'm no helping at all am I?"

Stephanie shook her head. Jesse then walked downstairs. "Hey, what's with the sad faces? Danny doing Spring cleaning again." He asked.

"Me and Stephanie both aren't feeling so great. Look at me, I'm a man in my my 30's I play with toys and always watch cartoons. What am I accomplishing?" Joey said in a frustrated tone.

Jesse then laughed a little and said. "Well, I guess me and Danny can stop telling you that now."

"Well, you really know how to cheer a man up." Joey said.

"You know I'm just kidding heh?" Jesse said. He then sat next to Stephanie. "Alright, kid, what are you upset about? You can tell your uncle Jesse what's wrong."

Stephanie wiped the tears from her eyes and said. "Uncle Jesse, I feel like whatever I do, DJ is just always gonna hate me."

Jesse pulled her and sat her on his lap. "Listen Stephanie, if you feel your sister's being hateful towards you, sometimes when dealing with siblings you need to Stand up for yourself, and not let them push you around."

Stephanie's eyes lit up. "So you're saying it's okay for me to yell at her, and tell her I'm tired of the way she treats me?" She smiled.

Jesse nodded. "Yeah, when I was growing up, your mom and I didn't take any of each other's crap. And Elvis was a man who wouldn't take any crap either, have I ever told you he shot TV sets when he was angry? He was one crazy bastard, and that's one of the reasons I look up to him."

Stephanie then gave an evil smile. She wasn't gonna be a little sister to push around anymore, she was gonna get back at DJ for all the mean things she had said to her her whole life. She got up headed for the stairs and said. "I know what I'm gonna do now."

"Jess, you realize Danny is gonna kick your ass when he finds out you told her that don't you?" Joey asked.

Jesse nodded. "Yeah, he's probably even gonna kick me out. But I've been in this house long enough as it is, so I won't be to downhearted."

Stephanie walked out from the the basement and slowly walked up to her and DJ's room with an angry look, ready to tell DJ a big one. DJ and Kimmy were done doing their homework. DJ was now feeling bad, that she was a little to harsh on Stephanie. "You know Kimmy, I feel a little bad, maybe I should talk to Stephanie about this. I think I really hurt her feelings."

"Eh, she'll get over it, that little shrimp couldn't hold a grudge for that long, she's forgottenotten it." Kimmy replied. DJ nodded laughing. Just then Stephanie kicked the door open. "Holley shit, what's your deal kid?" Kimmy asked Stephanie.

"Just shut the Hell up, you brain-dead bitch! I'll kick the piss out of you! Now let me have a word alone my sister dumbass."

Kimmy ran out of the room scared. "Stephanie? Are you out of you mind? And what's with the potty mouth?" DJ asked in shock.

"Shut the hell up DJ, you always treat me like shit cause I'm the younger sister, well, I'm fucking tired of it you hear me. I'm done with talking and hugging things out, now let's dance." Stephanie began holding her fists up.

Dj facepalmed and said. "Please tell me this is a dream."

**Author's note: The next chapter should come soon. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
